clear_lakes_44fandomcom-20200214-history
Birdwatcher
Birdwatcher is the assumed name of a character in Clear Lakes 44 that has shown up in multiple broadcasts so far, and met the Unnamed Entity in Broadcast #6 - Birdwatcher. He is the first character with spoken dialogue. Appearance Birdwatcher seems to watch a show regarding birds on his television, and relaxes in his rocking chair near the windows where he keeps the blinds closed. He wears a jacket, black collared shirt, jeans, ball cap, and walks with a cane. He also has a full beard, and appears to be either in his mid 40's to early 50's. He also appears to take medication. Behavior Birdwatcher doesn't appear to do much at home. He appears to either know someone is around his house. He was attacked by the unnamed entity. He appears to be working alongside someone, and the manila folder and pen were part of some agreed work. He also demands the individual come to him, citing fear of leaving. Apperances in Clear Lakes 44 Broadcast #2: His room is seen for a very brief second before the video switches to the Unnamed Old Man. Broadcast #3: Birdwatcher takes up the majority of this Broadcast, in which he is watching television. The television cuts out, and he gets up to fix it, then walks off camera, comes back, sits down, and watches television some more. It is worth noting that he has a visible limp and walks with a cane in this Broadcast. Broadcast #6 - Birdwatcher: In this video, he is looking through his blinds and then sits down at a chair with a pencil and a manila envelope. After a moment, he gets a knock at the door. He checks the blinds, but either doesn't see anyone or decides not to answer. He then gets a second call. He decides to stand up and check the door this time, but it isn't clear if he sees anyone. He decides to head to the door to check it, and checks the peephole. He barely opens the door a crack before his eyes widen as he turns around. He finds the Unnamed Entity in his house behind him. It rushes him, and the video cuts to a corner, leaving a question as to what happened to him. Broadcast #7 - Birdwatcher: Birdwatcher wakes up near his blinds in the chair from the previous broadcast, and is apparently disoriented. He makes his way to the living room to recover his cane, and sits down and makes a phone call. he speaks in a few vague sentences while telling the other person on the phone to come to his place. After he hangs up, he heads to another room after grabbing some pills, but begins to shake and drops his cane. The video abruptly ends as he looks at his hands. BirdwatcherHouse.png|Birdwatcher isn't in this Image, but it does appear in Broadcast #2 Birdwatcher1.png Birdwatcher3.png Birdwatcher4.png|He has a manila folder on the chair and a pencil in his hand. Its importance isn't certain. Birdwatcher5.png|This is after the second knock Birdwatcher6.png|Close up just before the Unnamed Entity arrives Category:Characters